According to the Food and Drug Administration, most Americans consume too many calories and not enough nutrients. Moreover, most Americans do not eat balanced meals and their daily staples do not provide them with the health benefits they need. This problem, however, does not just affect Americans. Rather, vitamin and mineral deficiencies are a problem for people throughout the world.
There are several strategies that work to prevent and control vitamin and mineral deficiencies. These strategies are 1.) supplementation (e.g., ingesting tablets or capsules of vitamins and/or minerals); 2.) dietary modification (e.g., increasing consumption of micronutrient-rich foods); 3.) public health measures (e.g., controlling infections and/or improving water and sanitation); and 4.) fortification (e.g., adding vitamins and/or minerals to commonly consumed staples).
These four strategies are well known, and many countries have adopted public health programs that are aimed at implementing these strategies. However, fortification of one's daily staples is the most advantageous strategy as it can efficiently and cost-effectively deliver vitamins and minerals to large volumes of people without requiring those people to change their dietary habits. Yet, very few daily staples are fortified with vitamins and/or minerals. Thus, there is a need for a product, such as a daily staple, that provides additional health and wellness benefits to people throughout the world.